


The Serpent

by Austenfanficgal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anticipation, Clandestine, F/M, Library, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenfanficgal/pseuds/Austenfanficgal
Summary: Just a Drabble I posted on strictly Dramione in response to a FanArt challenge based on UpTheHillArt’s incredible work. Definitely check this artist out on Deviant Art: https://www.deviantart.com/upthehillart
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	The Serpent

She could sense his presence. 

“Granger...” His voice was a little gravelly.

Then, she saw his fingertips grip the shelf above her. No matter how much she resisted, she always went back. It felt vital, his hold on her. When he was near, her skin came alive, prickling like gooseflesh. She felt flushed and warm, her breath coming a bit quicker, her senses heightened. He woke her up. 

“I looked for you in the corridors.” His voice was searching, begging her response. 

“Yes. I had some more research to do for Professor McGonagall, so I traded shifts.” It was true, she’d only written three feet on transfiguring moving objects which paled in comparison to her usual six, but she’d also hoped to avoid him—to avoid the temptation—which he knew perfectly well. 

She felt his breath warm against her neck, her hair tickling the exposed skin above her collar. The dampness and intimacy of it brought out other memories. Ones of twisted sheets and moans in the darkness, stolen kisses tucked away in corners, the excitement of a harsh, cold wind and his large warm body pressing against hers. 

“Well, I seem to have found you anyway.” She could hear his smirk. 

“Yes.” It came out more breathy than she’d meant it to. It would be harder to send him away now. 

“Yes,” he purred in reply. 

“Well, I really should…” she finally turned, a book clutched in her right arm, her left going up to brace upon his chest. Instead of backing up, he stepped into her, pressing her against the shelves and causing her to arch her face to keep track of his own. 

“Yes…” he repeated again, smoothly, richly. The word was sin on his lips and stretching onto her tiptoes, she couldn’t help but take a bite.


End file.
